1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a note pad, more particularly to a sticky note pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sticky note pad 1 include a plurality of sticky note sheets 11 having different colors, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, or may include a plurality of sticky note sheets printed with different figures or letters (not shown). Each sticky note sheet 11 has a bottom face provided with a removable pressure sensitive adhesive layer (not shown). The sticky note sheets 11 are bound to each other through a glue layer 12 provided on one lateral edge thereof. Each time the sticky note pad 1 is used, a topmost one of the sticky note sheets 11 is always peeled off first. If a specific color or figure or letter of the sticky note sheet 11 is desired, and is forcibly removed from the center of the note pad 1, not only is it difficult to remove said sticky note sheet 11, but with such removal of one or more sticky note sheets 11 from the center of the note pad 1, the pad 1 will eventually collapse, as shown in FIG. 2, and the glue layer 12 will be depressed at the center, even to the point that the remaining sticky note sheets 11 may be separated from each other. Hence, use of the sticky note pad 1 is inconvenient.
If a sticky note sheet 11 is used as a book mark, it is easily hidden within the pages of a book, and thus loses its purpose. Although the sticky note sheet 11 can be exposed partially from the pages of the book, when a plurality of sticky note sheets 11 are used, it looks messy.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a self-adhesive note pad 2, as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. M338828, includes a plurality of multi-colored self-adhesive note sheets 21. When the sticky note sheets 21 are adhered respectively to different pages 200 of a book 20, and protrude partially and outwardly therefrom, as shown in FIG. 4, although the purpose of using the note sheets 21 as tabs can be achieved, the note sheets 21 lack a space for writing memos or notes.